Magneto's Heir
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Ranma displays several new powers at school so Nodoka send him and Nabiki to his real father in America for special training. Not the best summery sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ranma ½ or X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Howling Wolf: Welcome to my twisted mind of crossovers once again. This time I am doing a crossover that does not involve digimon. There have been plenty of Ranma/X-men crossovers, but mine has a twist no one has used as far as I know. And that twist is this: Ranma is really Magneto's son. Oh and this takes place at the end of the last season of X-men: Evolution. It's also a Ranma/Nabiki pairing. So read and enjoy.  
  
MAGNETO'S HEIR  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Prologue  
  
Ranma stared out into the ocean from the window of the jet. He still couldn't believe the sudden changes his life had taken. And that the man sitting next to him was his real father.  
  
Four days ago...  
  
It had been a typical day in Nerima as far as Ranma was concerned. After being woken up for their usual early morning spare by his father, Ranma made short work of the panda man. An effort that did not go unnoticed.  
  
Nabiki felt excitement run through her as Ranma slowly walked back into the house. She had found herself watching Ranma more and more recently. To Nabiki's surprise she kept noticing how handsome Ranma looked.  
  
'No, oh no I did not just think that!' panicked Nabiki as she walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey morning Nabiki." Ranma greeted her as he stepped inside.  
  
"Morning Ranma-kun. I have to say Saotome that you've beaten your personal best for your morning spar with your father." Nabiki said trying to calm her pulse.  
  
"Nah, Pops was just too slow today." Replied Ranma.  
  
Seeing that Nabiki looked a little pale Ranma put a hand on her forehead. Nabiki was startled when Ranma placed his hand on her forehead. 'The big goof thinks I'm sick. How cute. Ugh, I did not just think that!'  
  
"Pervert! Let my sister go!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Akane, don't! Ranma was just..." Nabiki tried to say a fraction too late.  
  
Akane had not heard a single word Nabiki had said. Instead she used her mallet and sent Ranma on a one way ticket on Akane Air-Lines. Nabiki sighed as she looked at the newly formed Ranma shaped hole in the roof. Really her little sister was just too violent sometimes. 'I guess I might as well head to school, if I'm lucky maybe I'll run into Ranma on the way.' She thought leaving the house.  
  
Meanwhile in LEO (lower earth orbit) Ranma groaned in frustration. Akane hadn't even let Nabiki explain. 'Now I'm gonna be late for school.' As he soared through the air Ranma saw that he was going to land right at Furinken High. 'Whoa. That's weird. Usually Akane knocks me someplace other than where I want to be.'  
  
The students that were gathered in Furinken's courtyard stared in shock and amazement as Ranma flipped onto the ground.  
  
Ranma grinned. That had been easier then he had thought. Had Ranma looked behind him he would have seen the air shimmering from where his flight had been.  
  
"Raaannmmmaa! Prepare to die!" screamed Ryoga.  
  
"Hey P-Chan. What are you so worked up about this time?" asked Ranma as he dodged Ryoga's punches.  
  
"Stop calling me P-Chan!" roared Ryoga.  
  
Ranma frowned as one of Ryoga's punches went past his defenses. Grinning, Ryoga surprised Ranma with a round house kick to the ribs. The impact sent Ranma flying into one of the school's outer walls. Ranma fell to his knees, shaking his head to clear it. It was obvious that Ryoga had been training again. Suddenly Ranma rolled to one side. Where he had been kneeling seconds before now rested a katana.  
  
Ranma groaned. "Not you too, Kuno."  
  
The mad kendoist laughed. "Indeed Saotome. For today I, the Blue Thunder, shall end your foul sorcerer ways. Have at thee!"  
  
It didn't take Ranma more than a few seconds to realize that Kuno was wielding a real katana. Flipping over Ryoga's umbrella the young martial artist realized that both his opponents were aiming for his death and they weren't going to quiet until they got it. Before Ranma could block another attack several chains wrapped around his arms.  
  
"Saotome I will free Shampoo from you!" Mousse cried as he slammed Ranma into several parts of the wall.  
  
Nabiki walked into Furinken just in time to witness in her mind a massacre. Before her was Ranma getting beaten to a bloody pulp by his three rivals. It was obvious even to her that Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse were out for blood. Ukyou and Shampoo walked up next to her, surprise and shock also on their faces.  
  
Nabiki felt her heart stop when she heard Ranma's scream. Not that it had been hard to miss, half of Nermia had probably heard the scream as well. Without thinking of the consequences Nabiki made an all out run to Ranma. Shampoo and Ukyou looked at each other before following Nabiki's lead.  
  
Ranma groaned as he slid off the wall Mousse had slammed him into for the fifth time. The impact felt like he had broken a few ribs. Ranma knew that he was in trouble. With his arms binded to his sides Ranma was only able to dodge and kick his opponents.  
  
Ryoga smiled like a shark that had just smelled blood. He, Kuno, and Mousse were about to gather around their fallen foe for the final blow when Nabiki ran between them and their prey.  
  
"That's enough Ryoga. You've beaten Ranma there's no need to kill him." Said Nabiki.  
  
"Step aside Nabiki Tendo. The heavens have finally granted me victory over the foul Saotome and I will let no one interfere." Kuno said swinging his sword at Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki paled. She couldn't believe it, Kuno was actually going to attack her. Behind her Ranma saw everything that happened and growled as he watched Kuno attack Nabiki.  
  
In the blink of an eye Ranma was suddenly glowing as one thought entered his mind: protect Nabiki.  
  
Suddenly all three boys were thrown into several trees. They looked as though a giant hand had played with them like they were puppets. As suddenly as it began Mousse, Ryoga, and Kuno dropped to the ground in a piled heap.  
  
Nabiki blinked what had just happened? She was about to ask Ranma if he knew what had happened when Akane stomped angrily towards them. 'Oh this is not good. Akane is in her beat Ranma and everything will be fine mode.'  
  
"Ranma how dare you pick on Ryoga and the others!" Akane growled.  
  
Seeing that Ranma was still slightly out of it from his earlier beating, Nabiki tried to calm Akane down.  
  
"Akane calm down. Ranma is injured." Nabiki said stepping between Ranma and her sister.  
  
Akane glared at Nabiki. Gulping, Nabiki felt a tremor of fear run down her spine. Before anyone could react Akane punched Nabiki in the stomach. Nabiki let out a startled gasp as she sank to her knees.  
  
Through the haze of pain Ranma watched as Akane struck Nabiki. A wave of anger filled Ranma. He heard a growl, but could not figure out where it was coming from. It took Ranma a moment to realize that he was the one growling.  
  
Ukyou and Shampoo were also surprised. They had never heard Ranma growl at Akane before. What in the world was going on?  
  
"If you want him so much Nabiki then you can have him. As far as I'm concern the engagement is off!" Akane said storming off.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Looks like we're stuck together again Ranma."  
  
"Akane what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Is that so bad Nabiki?" asked Ranma.  
  
Nabiki looked over him. "Ranma are you all right?"  
  
"Been better I must admit. What about you? That was a nasty punch Akane gave you." Said Ranma.  
  
Nabiki blushed at Ranma's concern. "I'm fine, but let's get you to Tofu's."  
  
Ranma helped Nabiki to her feet. As soon as she was standing Nabiki was overcome with dizziness. Nabiki had to hold on to Ranma's arm to prevent herself from falling.  
  
"Ok maybe I'm not fine. It's a pity we can't just teleport there instead of walking." Nabiki said with a weak grin.  
  
"N...Nabiki what's happening to me?" Ranma asked as he started to glow once again. Nabiki couldn't answer him as the world around them blurred. When their surroundings came back into focus Ranma and Nabiki found themselves standing in Doctor Tofu's clinic. It's hard to say who was more shocked at the sudden visit. Tofu or his two guests.  
  
"Nabiki, Ranma what?" asked a stunned Tofu.  
  
"Hey Doc sorry about this." Said Ranma before collapsing.  
  
"Ranma! Quick Nabiki help me put him on the examination table."  
  
"Tell me Nabiki what happened to son-in-law?" asked Cologne as she and Mrs. Saotome approached the middle Tendo daughter.  
  
"Elder Cologne, Auntie Saotome thank goodness you're here. Something strange happened to Ranma. I mean even more strange than is normal for Ranma." Said Nabiki who then proceeded to tell them about the events that had happened earlier.  
  
Both Cologne and Nodoka listened intently as Nabiki told them what happened. Cologne shakes her head as she heard what Akane's action had been. That girl never had any patience. She would have to talk to Shampoo later about this. As well as that fool boy Mousse. Nodoka's reaction was quite different from the amazon elder's. Nodoka paled as she listened to Nabiki's tale. For the last few years she had feared that this day would come. Fortunately Nodaka had taken precautions for this event. Now it looked as though it was time to set them into motion.  
  
"Once Ranma wakes let me know. There is much that I have to discuss with my son. And you as well Nabiki." Nodoka said.  
  
"Of course Auntie." Nabiki said before turning back to Ranma.  
  
Neither adult missed this, but they were too worried to make any comment. Although Nodoka did smile, it seemed that Akane had done her son a favor by passing the engagement to Nabiki. Both Doctor Tofu and Cologne inspected the injuries on Ranma's body only to gasp in surprise. Right in front of their eyes Ranma's wounds were healing. They had always known that Ranma healed quickly but he had never healed this quickly before.  
  
"Amazing. It is as if Ranma's body is drawing the extra energy from the very air to speed up the healing process." Noted Doctor Tofu.  
  
"Yes it is very interesting. Mrs. Saotome where are you going?" Asked Cologne noticing that Nodoka was leaving.  
  
Nodoka looked over her shoulder. "I have a phone call to make. Watch over my son while I am gone, elder."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Of course."  
  
Somewhere in America at that moment...  
  
Eric Lensher, over wise known as Magneto, watched the stars. Eric was doing something that he had not done in many years, relax. With Apocalypse defeated Eric found himself with time on his hands. He and Charles Xavier had patched their friendship slightly. Although Eric knew that he and Charles would never see eye to eye on certain matters. Still he was grateful that Charles had suggested that he take this vacation. Sighing, he began to let his mind wonder. Eric was not sentimental but at the moment he found himself thinking of the past. Of his old friendship with Charles Xavier Magneto's mind paused only briefly before it focused on the short time he had spent in Japan. And more specifically the beautiful woman he had met there.  
  
"If things could have been different." Eric murmured.  
  
But they couldn't and he knew that was no point in dwelling on the past. Still Eric could not help but wondered what had happened to the lovely creature he had met. Getting up Eric prepared to return to his hide out when his cell phone rang. Eric frowned. Not many people knew his phone's number. Only a select few had it. His children, Charles, and one other. But he knew that Charles would never call him not unless he had no choice. That had been Charles' promise when he had convinced Eric to go on this vacation. The rift in their friendship grown closer in the past year. 'No surprise there.' Magneto thought to himself as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eric? Is that you?" the familiar voice caused Magneto's eyes to widen.  
  
"Nodoka? Why are you calling me?" Eric asked.  
  
"I need help Eric. I am sending someone to America tomorrow for his own protection." Nodoka said.  
  
"But why tell me. I am sure you know by now that I am not the man that you should trust with any one you care about. Charles would have been a better choice than me." Eric said bitterly.  
  
"I know that you think that Eric, but I must tell you something. The person I am sending over is our son. Who better to protect him than his own father."  
  
That left Eric completely shocked. A son? He had another son? Then he realized something else, Nodoka had said she was sending the boy to America for his own protection. What danger was his son in?  
  
"Tell me everything Nodoka." Eric said firmly.  
  
Ranma groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it had smashed by Akane's mallet a thousand times. 'What happened? The last thing I remember was making it to Doc Tofu's place with Nabiki.'  
  
"About time you woke up Ranma-kun. We've been pretty worried about you." Said Nabiki.  
  
"N..Nabiki? What happened?" asked Ranma.  
  
"After you some how teleported us to Doctor Tofu's you fell unconscious. You scared me pretty badly Saotome. Not to mention your mother as well." Said Nabiki.  
  
This caused Ranma to look more alert. "Mom? Where is she?"  
  
"Right here Ranma. How are you feeling?" Nodoka said stepping into the small clinic.  
  
"I've been better. Man I can't believe those three idiots. They could have killed someone the way they were fighting." Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki nodded then winced slightly. She was still slightly sore from where Akane had punched her. Which reminded Nabiki? Wow was Ranma going to react to their being engaged once again?  
  
Ranma was worried at how quiet Nabiki had suddenly become.  
  
"Hey Nabiki are you all right?" asked Ranma.  
  
Nabiki smiled at his concern. "I'm fine Ranma, really."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want my fiancé to be in pain." Grinned Ranma.  
  
"You mean you don't mind being my fiancé again?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Not at all, if you really want to make it work this time. Besides you're much cuter than that uncute tomboy." Said Ranma.  
  
Nabiki kissed Ranma in response. Startled Ranma blinked before returning the kiss. Nodoka watched as the two teens began a make out sessions heedless of the audience they had.  
  
Nodoka coughed to let them know of her presence. The startled teens jumped apart, embarrassment clear on their faces. Their looks caused Nodoka to laugh. 'Oh yes this engagement just might work out after all.' She thought.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt children, but there is still much for us to discuss. You are probably wondering what happened to you at school, am I right son?" said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma nodded. Even Nabiki turned her attention to her future mother- in-law. She was just as curious as Ranma was about had happened to him.  
  
"I always feared that this day would come. That your powers would become active." Nodoka started.  
  
Ranma looked puzzle but nodded for his mother to continue.  
  
"You see Ranma you are a mutant. I know this because your father is one as well. And before you ask no Genma has no powers. But then he wouldn't since he isn't your real father." said Nodoka.  
  
"So where is my real father Mon? Did you meet him before Pops, I mean Genma?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I met your father several years ago in Tokyo. At the time he and a friend of his had come to Japan on a study of mutagenic. I fell in love with him the moment we met. Unfortunately my family did not want me marrying a gaijin, so they decided to engage me to Genma." Nodoka answered.  
  
"So what is Ranma's father's name?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"His name is Eric Magnus Lensher."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Meetings & Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, X-Men: Evolution or any of their characters.  
  
MAGNETO'S HEIR  
PART ONE: MEETINGS & ARRIVALS  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
"So where does this Eric Lensher live?" asked Ranma.  
  
"He lives in America dear, where you two will be joining him." Answered Nodoka.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki exchanged puzzled looks at that.  
  
"Uh, Auntie why are we going to America?" Nabiki finally asked  
  
"For protection Nabiki. Until Ranma learns to control his mutant power he is a danger to himself and all those around him." Said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma blanched as the thought of hurting innocent people came to mind. Or people he knew realized Ranma.  
  
"Nabiki maybe you should stay here instead." Ranma said nervously.  
  
Nabiki smiled at him. "Why Ranma-kun, are you worried about my safety? Don't worry Ranma I trust you. Besides I admit to being curious as to what your real father is like."  
  
Ranma still looked doubtful. "I don't know..."  
  
"I think it would be best that Nabiki goes with you, son. I have little doubt that your other fiancés would leave her alone." Nodoka pointed out.  
  
Letting out a groan, Ranma nodded his head in defeat. He had forgotten about the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. With his luck they would be waiting for him and Nabiki at the airport.  
  
Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted, Bayville...  
  
Charles Xavier couldn't help but stare at the man that stood in front of him. To his surprise Eric had returned from his vacation sooner than Charles had expected. Upon meeting Charles, Eric told his friend of the call he had received from Nodoka.  
  
"I can send Logan over in the Blackbird." Offered Charles.  
  
Eric shook his head. "No. Nodoka said that she would take care of the travel arrangements. But I thank you any way Charles."  
  
Charles merely nodded his head. He still had several questions for his friend, but Charles sensed that now was not the time. Not for the first time the leader of the x-men wondered what his friend's new son was like.  
  
Ranma sat nervously in the plane as it took off. Sitting next to him Nabiki watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye. She found it amusing that Ranma could face the toughest of opponents without flinching, but was made nervous simply by flying on an airplane.  
  
Deciding to calm her fiancé's nerves some Nabiki laid her hand on top of Ranma's. The contact seemed to help as Ranma sighed deeply and began to relax. As the plane took off Nabiki off Nabiki found herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ranma startled when he felt something lean on his shoulder. Looking next to him he saw that Nabiki had fallen asleep. Yawning, Ranma decided that Nabiki had the right idea; it was a long flight after all.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Eric found himself waiting in the New York airport's lounge with Pietro and Wanda. The two had been shocked to discover that they had another sibling. To Eric's surprise they had insisted on joining him meeting Ranma's flight.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Pietro sighed as he looked at his watch for the millionth time. Excited as he was at meeting his new brother waiting was not one of Pietro's virtues. Wanda threw an annoyed glace at her brother. He really was starting to annoy her with him constantly checking his watch. She hoped that Ranma was not a thing like him. Turning her attention to her father Wanda couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.  
  
"Father just how did you meet Ranma's mother?" Wanda asked.  
  
"It was just shortly before I met your mother Wanda. Before Charles and I went our separate ways of viewing the world. We had gone to Japan to hear a lecture on the theory of possible mutations in the human gene. Needless to say Charles and I did not stay long at the lecture.  
  
"We spent the remainder of the day walking through the nearby neighborhood. We were just passing a dojo when I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her hair was the shade of fire, with the figure of a model." Eric said as his eyes began gazing back over the years past.  
  
Wanda blinked. She had never heard her father talk like this before. From the corner of her eye Wanda saw that Pietro too had become interested in their father's story. Wanda couldn't help but notice that for the first time in as long as she could remember they were behaving like a real family. Before Eric could continue his story the gate terminal announced the arrival of the flight from Japan.  
  
The three of them waited patiently as the plane debarked. It wasn't long before Eric saw two Japanese teenagers slowly following the back of the crowd. A boy and a girl. This surprised Eric since he had assumed that his son would be coming alone. He had little doubt that the boy was his son. The young man fit the description that Nodoka had given Eric perfectly.  
  
But who was the girl with him? Nodoka had not mentioned any one else traveling with Ranma. The two were only a few feet away when they stopped and began to looking around as if they were trying to find someone. 'Probably looking for me.' Eric thought.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma over here!" Eric called.  
  
Ranma was glad when the plan finally landed at the airport. After waking Nabiki up as the plane was landing Ranma eagerly looked forward to getting off the plane. He and Nabiki waited for all the other passengers to pass them before leaving their seats. Uncertain as to what awaited him in the airport, Ranma had decided to play it same and come off the plane last.  
  
Now he was looking about the airport for what Ranma wasn't certain. Unfortunately his mother had not given him a picture of his father. A slight error that had now come back to haunt Ranma. Ranma turned his head as he heard his name being called. He saw a white haired man standing next to two other teenagers. The man called Ranma's name again and waved them over.  
  
"C'mon Ranma-kun it looks like it's time to meet the family." Nabiki said.  
  
Ranma inwardly groaned at the pun Nabiki had made. Luckily for both Ranma and Nabiki, English was the one language that they understood as well as their own native Japanese.  
  
The man smiled as Ranma walked up to him with Nabiki.  
  
"It's nice to meet you at last son." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, uh same here." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Father I think that there are a few more introductions to be made." Said Wanda.  
  
Eric nodded. "Yes of course. Ranma this is your half brother and sister."  
  
Wanda smiled at Ranma and Nabiki. While Pietro merely yawned. This earned him an elbow in the ribs from Wanda.  
  
"Hi I'm Wanda and this rude oaf is Pietro. So Ranma who is your friend?" asked Wanda.  
  
Nabiki returned Wanda's smile. She a feeling that she was going to like Ranma's sister a lot.  
  
"My name is Nabiki Tendo. It's nice to meet you as well."  
  
"So how come you came along with our brother?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ranma-kun here is my fiancé. Of course I would come with him to meet the rest of his family." Nabiki said with a grin.  
  
Wanda and Pietro stared at her in shock. Their brother didn't look to be more than a year older then them. And he was engaged already? Ranma recognized the looks of shock and puzzlement that were on his siblings face. He could not believe that Nabiki had just said that out loud. He had hoped that he would not have to go into explanations so soon.  
  
"It's a long story. One I'd rather not tell you, but I will since there are things about me that you will need to know." Sighed Ranma.  
  
Eric nodded. "Yes your mother told me that there are things in your life that no other person has had to deal with."  
  
For a moment Ranma felt a stab of panic. Would his new found family reject him because of his curse? He hoped not, but after his experiences in Nermia Ranma couldn't be certain.  
  
"Did she say what those things were?" Ranma asked anxiously.  
  
"No, Nodoka said that they were things that only you had the right to reveal." Eric said sensing his son's nervousness.  
  
"As much as I enjoy family reunions this is hardly the place for one." Said Nabiki.  
  
"Quite right. We'll just pick up your bags and then head over to where you'll be staying." Eric nodded in agreement.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Where we'll be staying? I thought that we would be living with you."  
  
Eric laughed. "And in a way you will. At the moment I happen to be living with a friend of mine."  
  
As they walked to the baggage claim area the five of them were unaware that a pair of eyes were following them. 'So Magneto you have found yourself another child. It will be a pleasure to take this one away from you.'  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Curses, Explaination, and Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or X-Men: Evolution.

**MAGNETO'S HEIR PART TWO**

**CURSES, EXPLANATIONS, & ROOMMATES**

**PART ONE**

** BY HOWLING WOLF**

After picking up their luggage Ranma and Nabiki followed Erik, Pietro, and Wanda out to the parking lot. Seeing that it had just recently rained Ranma walked carefully around the large puddles of water that had gathered on the ground. Wanda watched her new brother avoid the puddles with some confusion. She noticed that Nabiki was also watching Ranma with a smirk on her face.

They had just reached Erik's car when a passing truck splashed a nearby puddle all over Ranma. As usual when splashed with cold water Ranma's curse activated.

Erik blinked. One minute his son Ranma had been with them the next a busty red haired girl now stood where Ranma had been. The strange thing was that the girl was dressed exactly like Ranma had been. Erik was uncertain what was going on but if the girl before him was responsible for his son's disappearance than she would pay dearly.

Ranma however was completely obvious to the reactions around him.

"Oh man I can't believe it. Even away from Nermia and I'm still a water magnet!"

Nabiki was about to comment on that when she noticed that Ranma's family was staring at him or rather at 'her'. _'Great Nodoka didn't mention Ranma's curse to them.'_ She realized.

Before either Ranma or Nabiki could say anything a parking meter suddenly wrapped itself around Ranma.

"Who are you and what did you do with my son?" asked Erik.

"I am Ranma." Ranma said as he struggled to get free.

"Yeah right. Ranma is a guy and you are obviously a girl." Pietro pointed out.

Nabiki decided she needed to intervene before someone got hurt.

"Please I know it's hard to believe but she really is Ranma." Nabiki said as she tried to help Ranma free himself.

Both Erik and Pietro had looks of disbelief on their faces. The only one who had remained quiet during the confrontation was Wanda.

"Father they might be telling the truth. After all we don't know what mutant powers Ranma has." Said Wanda.

In the meantime Ranma kept struggling against his bonds. The parking meter didn't budge. But Ranma did notice that his hands were now glowing. Curious, Ranma struggled to put one hand on the parking meter. He watched in amazement as the metal began to melt. With a grin Ranma used his other hand as well.

The parking meter fell to the ground with a clang. Erik raised his eyebrow at the mysterious girl. Then he noticed that Pietro was about to make a running start at the girl when Nabiki stepped in his way. Pietro managed to avoid her but he unfortunately caused Nabiki to trip onto the ground.

"Nabiki!" Ranma was at her side in an instant.

Seeing the concern the girl was showing for Nabiki Erik decided that he would give her a chance to explain.

"Pietro stop. We will hear the girl out. But I warn you now do not attempt to lie to us." Erik said looking at Nabiki.

Nabiki gulped and nodded. There was the promise of pain in Erik's voice. Beside her Nabiki felt Ranma stiffen. It was obvious that Ranma hadn't liked the tone his father had used.

"Are you sure that this is really Ranma?" Wanda asked.

"Quite sure. If we could get some hot water Ranma here could explain things a lot better." Said Nabiki.

"I could explain it even better if ya talked to me instead of around me." An irritated Ranma grumbled.

"Sorry Ranma-kun. Do you want to explain your curse first or should we try to get some hot water first?" asked Nabiki.

"Curse?" asked a curious Wanda.

"Yeah. If we could get a cup of hot and cold water please?" said Ranma.

"Very well. Pietro if you wouldn't mind?" said Erik.

Pietro nodded and streaked off to the coffee shop that was across the parking lot. Seconds later he was back holding two Styrofoam cups out for Ranma. Ranma nodded his thanks as he took the cups. Pouring half of the hot water on him Ranma let out a relieved sigh.

"This body of mine is under a curse. On my ten year training trip with Genma we went to a cursed training ground in China. While we were there I fell into one of the cursed springs that was located there. The spring of drowned girl to be precise. Now every time I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl." Ranma dumped the water over his head reverting back to his girl form.

"Hot water turns me back." Ranma said after pouring the last of the hot water over his head.

Erik, Wanda, and Pietro watched as Ranma demonstrated his curse to them. Erik felt guilt for attacking another of his children. He also felt anger at the man that had raised Ranma.

"As I said before I am Ranma. Sorry about this." Ranma said.

Erik shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything it's ours for attacking you with asking any questions."

Ranma couldn't believe it. His new family had found out about the curse and they weren't angry with him. Relief flooded through him and Ranma felt his legs grow weak. He would have collapsed right there if not Nabiki wrapping her arms around him for support.

Wanda smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Shall we get going?" she asked.

Nodding they all piled into the car and left the airport.

"So where are we going Sir?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma, please you don't have to call me sir. I am your father after all so call me dad. As to where we are going, we're heading over to a school." Said Erik.

"It's a special school for young mutants like yourself. A friend of mine runs it. It's also where we shall be staying while you two are here." Answered Erik.

The rest of the drive was continued in quiet whispers. Mostly between Wanda and Nabiki. Ranma for his part simply stared out the window and just watched the scenery pass by.

An hour later Erik drove through the gate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Parking the car a few feet from the school's front door Erik smirked wondering how Charles' students would react to Ranma.

Ranma looked in awe at the building he and Nabiki now stood in front of. _'This is the school that Nabs and I will be staying at? It looks more like a mansion than a school.' _Thought Ranma.

"Dad you said we would be staying here?" he asked.

"Yes. My friend I mentioned earlier owns and runs the school." Said Erik.

"Well that explains why the school has a gate at the end of the drive." Said Nabiki.

"So who exactly is this friend of yours dad?" asked Ranma.

Erik smiled at him. "That my boy is about to be answered."

Noticing that their father was looking over Ranma's shoulder Wanda and Pietro looked in the direction that he was facing. There walking towards them was the Xavier school welcoming committee.

"Hello Erik, this must be your son that you were telling me about. How do you do? My name is Charles Xavier. I am an old friend of your father's." said Xavier offering Ranma his hand.

Ranma shook the offered hand and grinned at the professor.

"I'm Ranma. This is my fiancée Nabiki."

That made some of the other students gasps in shock. The loudest of them being amongst the girls.

"Like, aren't you both kinda young to be engaged?" asked Kitty.

Nabiki smiled. "It's a long story. A long complicated story."

Well Erik I take it there were no problems while you were at the airport? Xavier mentally asked Erik.

Really Charles did you really expect me to start trouble? Erik asked jest fully.

It has been known. Charles replied in the same tone.

Actually Charles there was something that came up concerning Ranma. admitted Erik.

Oh? I hope it is not something that will endanger the rest of the students. said Charles.

No but it is something that Ranma should tell you about and not me.

Ranma and Nabiki in the mean time were finishing introducing themselves to the other students. The one thing that Ranma noticed was how one of the students was glaring at his brother and sister. A glare that was returned by both of the siblings. Nabiki seemed to notice the tension in the air as well.

"Uh is there a problem?" asked Ranma.

Pietro shook his head. Nah. Look, Wanda can still stay and visit with you but I'm gone. I'll see you later bro."

Watching Pietro leave in a cloud of dust Nabiki couldn't help but smirk.

"You know Ranma he's almost as fast as you." She remarked.

Ranma shook his head. "I don't know Nabs. But until we figure out what my powers are we may want to wait before we hold any races."

That got an odd response from Scott. "You don't know what your powers are?"

"Nope not a clue. I think that's why dad wants me staying here. So I can find out what it is and get some training in controlling it." Said Ranma.

"Yes, well that is what my school is for. For the moment however I think we should show you to the rooms you'll be staying in." Said Xavier.

At that Nabiki spoke up. "If it isn't a problem it might be easier if you put us both in the same room. After all we are engaged."

Storm frowned. "I'm not sure that is such a wise decision. Would it not be better if Ranma shared a room with one of the boys?"

"Actually Charles before we decide where the children should stay, I think that there are a few things about Ranma that you should know." Said Erik.

"Does this have anything to do with whatever you believe Ranma has to tell us on his own?" asked Xavier with a raised eyebrow.

A sinking feeling began to form in Ranma's stomach. He had a pretty good idea what his father and the Professor were talking about. And it was not a subject thatRanma really wanted to talk about. His family might have accepted his curse but somehow Ranma wasn't too sure about the people he would now be staying with.

"Do I have ta tell them?" he asked.

"It would prevent problems from arising in the near future." Said Erik.

Ranma let a sigh of defeat. He knew that his father was right. Knowing about the curse now would help prevent certain situations from happening.

"Fine. But let's go inside before I change my mind."

Nabiki smiled as she grabbed Ranma's arm. "Relax Ranma everything will be fine."

The two walked ahead of the others obvious to the stares that they were receiving. Suddenly two boys came running out of the mansion. One the boys was wielding a water gun.

"Jamie get back here!" Bobby shouted as he fired his water gun.

"Nyh!" Jamie stuck his tongue out at Bobby as fired his own water gun.

So caught up were they in their own water battle that neither of them saw Ranma until Bobby accidentally squirted Ranma. Ranma let out a tired sigh as he felt the change happen. _'Looks like I'm still a water magnet.'_ He thought.

"Hey! Who are you? Where is Ranma?" demanded Scott.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Ranma ½ or X-Men: Evolution.

**POWERS REVEALED**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

"I repeat who are you?" demanded Scott.

"I'm Ranma. Sorry about this." said Ranma.

Kitty snickered. "I hate to tell you this but Ranma is a guy."

Feeling suddenly tired Ranma let out a sigh. He was so tired of having to explain his curse.

"Nabiki do you think that you could field this one for me?" he asked.

Looking at Ranma with concern Nabiki nodded.

"She really is Ranma. He has a curse that causes him to become a girl with cold water. Hot water will change him back." said Nabiki.

This only caused Scott to snort._ 'Curses? There's no such thing. I bet this is just a ply of Magneto's.'_

Unaware of Scott's growing suspicions Ranma was silently wishing for some hot water. The stares that she was receiving was starting to make her nervous. A sudden tingling sensation caught Ranma by surprise.

It was a sensation that Ranma had become familiar with ever since that fateful trip to China. Looking down Ranma saw that he was both dry and now male. _'What in the world?'_

Everyone else including Nabiki had just witnessed Ranma suddenly shift from his girl form back to his boy form. Recovering from the shock what they had seen Xavier was the first to speak.

"Interesting, perhaps it would be best after all if Nabiki and Ranma did share a room. They both are already used to his situation." said Xavier.

"Charles are you sure that is such a good idea?" questioned Ororo.

Xavier nodded. "Yes it will help to prevent any misunderstandings that might have occurred with anyone else that we roomed him with."

Sometime later...

Nabiki waited patiently in their new room as Ranma finished putting away his clothes. Once he was done Nabiki finally asked the question that had been on her mind.

"All right Ranma-kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah it's nothing Nabs." said Ranma.

"Don't try to lie to me Saotome. Why did you want me to explain your curse earlier?" Nabiki countered.

Ranma knew Nabiki well enough to know that she wasn't going to give up until she got the answer she wanted. Unfortunately Ranma wasn't quite sure what answer to give his fiancee.

With a sigh Ranma sat on the bed next to Nabiki. He hung his head before he finally spoke.

"I'm just sick and tired of having to explain this curse of mine. Every time I meet somebody new my curse gets activated before I can mention it."

"Don't worry about it. Perhaps once we find out what your powers are, you can use it to control your curse." Nabiki said as she rubbed Ranma's back.

Enjoying the feeling of Nabiki's fingers on his back Ranma stretched out on the bed. Straddling Ranma's legs, Nabiki began to work more viciously on the knots in his muscles.

"Is this helping Ranma-kun?" She asked.

Ranma's only response was a deep "Hmm." Nabiki grinned. It wasn't too often that she saw Ranma let his guard down so completely. Before she could even react Nabiki suddenly found herself being flipped over. Grinning down at her Ranma bent down and slowly kissed Nabiki.

Meanwhile out the two lovers' window a black raven with red eyes watched them briefly before flying off. The bird landed a few yards outside the institute before transforming into Mystique.

Walking back to her car Mystique smiled evilly. She had finally found a weakness of Magneto's to use against him. After all what better revenge for her then to target Magneto's own son.

"And what better way to attack the son then through the fiancee." whispered Mystique.

The next morning...

Ranma went through his usual morning kata. As he did Ranma let his mind wonder. Today was the day that he was going to find out just what his mutant powers were. While Ranma practiced several of the institute's other inhabitants watched him in awe.

"Oh like, wow."

"Ah don't believe it."

"Man I bet he could kick Logan's butt."

These were the whispers that Logan heard as he neared the gathered students. He hadn't yet met this new 'son' of Magneto's that had suddenly appeared. Leaning against the frame of the door Logan silently watched as Ranma went through the rest of his practice. _'The kid's got some serious talent.' _he thought.

From a nearby tree a crow watched Ranma's practice with interest as well. The boy obviously couldn't be attacked directly. However there were other ways of attacking someone. The crow watched Ranma for a minute longer before flying off in a search of its real victim.

Nabiki grinned as she looked out of her and Ranma's bedroom window. From their room on the second floor Nabiki had a perfect view of Ranma doing his morning kata. Seeing the shocked looks on some the other students Nabiki gathered that none of them had ever seen a martial artist if Ranma's caliber before.

Leaning out of the window Nabiki tried to get a better view of her fiancee. On the edge of the roof a crow watched Nabiki maliciously. With a flap of its wings the crow flew from the roof straight for Nabiki's head.

Nabiki let out a scream as she felt something strike the back of her head. The impact caused her to lean even further out the window. In an instant Nabiki knew she was going to fall. She was too far out for her to pull herself back inside. Just as she started to fall a tree branch suddenly reached out and grabbed her.

Ranma felt his blood run could when he heard Nabiki's scream. Seeing her start to fall Ranma realized that he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Suddenly something snapped inside of Ranma. Raising one arm he watched amazed as a nearby tree branch actually stretched out and caught Nabiki. _'Did I do that? Did I just use my power consciously?' _he wondered.

Mystique silent cursed as she flew in circles over the institute. That damn brat of Magneto's had managed to save his fiancee. She had not thought that the boy would have been able to control his powers so quickly. This would require some more planning on her part.

Ranma stared at the branch that was still holding Nabiki. Curious to see if he could control his still unknown power Ranma tried to will the branch to lower Nabiki to the ground. To his amazement the branch did just that. However as soon as Nabiki stepped off the branch Ranma dropped to his knees. His head exploding with pain. The last thing Ranma saw before blacking out was Nabiki racing to him.

An hour later in the medical ward...

Nabiki paced as she waited for news on Ranma. She was still in shock of her near death. Nabiki knew from experience that being Ranma's fiancee came with danger. But being in America Nabiki thought the danger would be lessened.

"Nabiki." Xavier said as rolled up to her.

"How is he Professor?" asked Nabiki.

"Fine. At the moment all Ranma is doing sleeping." said Xavier.

"Can I see him?" Nabiki asked.

Xavier nodded. He could sense the concern coming from the young woman.

"Of course. Eric is with him right now."

"Professor do you know why Ranma collapsed?" Nabiki asked as she started to walk past Xavier.

"Yes, but I think that it would be best if Eric told both you and Ranma." answered Xavier.

With a nod Nabiki decided not to press the issue just yet and went to join her fiancee.

Ranma's eyes slowly opened taking in the white ceiling. _'Huh, this the Tendo's. No, wait, that's right. I'm in America with Nabs. Must've hurt myself pretty good. Wonder what happened?' _thought Ranma.

As he tried to sit up a hand pushed Ranma back down on the bed. Looking up Ranma saw his father frowning at him.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet son. Your body took a massive strain from your use of your powers." said Eric.

"Just what are his powers?" asked Nabiki as she joined them.

Ranma grinned at her. "Hey Nabs. Don't go trying to fly out the window next time. Scared a couple of years outta me."

"I think I lost a few myself." admitted Ranma.

"Yes, well as touching as this is. We still have the situation of Ranma's powers. Luckily Charles and I were able to discover a little more of Ranma's abilities." said Erik.

That got Ranma's attention.

"So just what is it that I can do?" he asked.

"From what we can tell you seem to be able to control the sphere of reality in the immediate area around you. How far you could actually stretch your control is unknown right now." said Erik.

"Is that why he's been able to what he has recently?" asked Nabiki.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Ranma collapsed after saving you probably because of the strain that his body went through. Until now Ranma has subconsciously been using his power. Using it with real intent must likely be incredibly draining."

Ranma sighed. Another thing that he had to worry about now. At least he no knew just what his powers were. If he could control reality around him even slightly then he might be able to finally have a way to control his curse. Already Ranma could see the different uses he could apply his power to.

To Be Continued...

Howling Wolf: Hey sorry it took me longer to get this chapter finished than I originally thought. Expect to see Nodoka and the amazons making a reappearance in the next chapter. On the note of Ranma's power, he can control reality but on a small basis. It takes great effort on his part since controlling reality would be strain on anyone. So a lot of what he does is without much actually focus.


End file.
